Forever
by angelsinstead
Summary: Tate Langdon is a tortured soul. He meets Violet and she's the only light he has ever known in the darkness which has taken him under. Can she help him find the light? Or will she too become consumed by the darkness?
1. Gone

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series of drabbles or short chapters_ _is loosely based off_ _American Horror Story._ _I do not own American Horror Story or the characters and_ _I_ _will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only._

Tate Langdon: "My father ran away when I was only six. If I'd have known any better, I would have joined him." (American Horror Story)

(1983)

**Gone**

Tate Langdon was just a little boy. He was a child of six and full of so much innocence. The little child knew nothing of death or violence, but his heart did know unspeakable sorrow.

His daddy was gone. He had disappeared without a trace. His mom said he was never coming home... and Tate missed his daddy. He had been kind to him and full of love which was such a sharp contrast to his mom who had been nothing but cold and ruthless.

No matter how much it hurt, Tate never let his tears spill. He kept them trapped deep down inside where no one could see them.

Sometimes when he was alone in the basement he would whimper and start to cry, but today he wouldn't. Today he wouldn't think about Daddy; today he would play.

Tate was playing with his favorite truck. Mrs. Clary, the nanny was not watching him. He would sneak down in the cold, dark basement and he would play. No one would find him. Tate was a soul who liked the dark.

On the concrete floor of the basement, Tate pushed his heavy, steel truck. He made motor noises as he played in the darkness. No one could find him; here his mom couldn't yell at him and remind him of all his shortcomings.

Tate was alone... or he thought he was. He had no idea that someone or something was watching him in the darkness. It growled at him as it showed it's fearsome fangs. Tate screamed and tried to run away. He needed to escape the horrid thing as it wanted to drink his blood.

"Help me!" Tate cried as he abandoned his truck and headed toward the staircase.

But she found him, the gorgeous lady in white. She took him in her arms and comforted him like a mother. "It alright, sweetie," she whispered. "What's your name?"

"Tate," he answered as he wrapped his little arms around her. "Who are you?"

"I am Nora. I'm the lady of the house," she said as she caressed his hair so tenderly as if he were her own.

"Wh- what was that thing?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"That was Thaddeus. If he ever comes back to scare you, just close your eyes tightly, and tell him to go away. Do you understand, Tate?" she instructed him gently.

Tate nodded, hugging her and never wanting to leave her arms. "He'll be gone... because I am going to protect you," she said. "I will NEVER let anyone hurt you."

Her looked up at her with admiration aglow in his eyes. She smiled at him and Tate's heart melted. "I wish you were my mommy," he whispered.


	2. Tate's Promise

Tate Langdon: "It used to be my room... And then it was hers." (American Horror Story)

(2011)

**Tate's Promise**

A new family had just moved into the house on Berro Drive. As they unpacked their belongings, Nora and Tate spoke in the attic. Among strewn boxes and dust and cobwebs, two figures stood in the shadows.

Nora asked, "Have you seen her yet... the beautiful girl who has just moved into our home?"

"No... I haven't," Tate replied as his dark eyes glittered in the near-darkness. Only a few faint rays of light had made their way in through decades-old, broken window panes.

"Tate, you know what you have to do... for me..." said Nora. "This time- this time NOTHING can go wrong."

"Nothing will," Tate answered. "I promise you, I have ... a plan this time."

"You know I've waited far too long."

"I know," Tate said as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "You'll have what you need, Nora. I needed you... and you were there for me like a mother. I will be there for you. That's a promise."

Nora smiled. It was a trembling smile full of pain and tainted with despair. Tate wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her while she lay her cheek against his chest. "Go to her tonight," he heard her whisper.

*I will,* Tate told her quietly in his mind.

The room that had once been his had a new occupant... and tonight Tate Langdon would make his presence known.


	3. Violet

Tate Langdon: "I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm; I know the secret. I know what's coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself." (American Horror Story)

(2011)

**Violet**

Tate Langdon stood in front of the mirror, staring blankly at his own reflection. It was time; it twisted inside him and he knew it... but he was stalling. He knew what he had to do - what he MUST do for Nora, but he wondered about the girl who slept so peacefully in the bedroom. He hadn't even seen her yet, though it had been nearly a week since she and her parents, Vivian and Ben Harmon had moved in.

Knowing that she had chosen his bedroom as hers, to him, was just another sign. Another sign that SHE was the one - the one who would be his. Tonight he had no other choice but to lay his claim on her.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it free. *I have to do this,* he thought. *I have to do this for Nora.*

His image faded, then gradually reappeared in the bedroom at the end of the girl's bed. Violet. Her name was Violet. As he reached out to caress her hair, he knew that her name suited her well. She was like a glorious flower; as bright as the inner edge of a rainbow. He knew SHE was the one. This time, he would be successful. This girl would help him in his quest to give Nora what she so desperately desired. He only wanted to take away her pain. After all, Nora had been so good to him when he was in need.

Violet only stirred slightly as Tate gently tugged away the blankets to reveal her young, ripe body. She was clad in an over-sized t-shirt made of soft white cotton. It rode up her shapely thighs to show just a hint of the satin panties she was wearing underneath.

Tate was instantly aroused. He hadn't touched a girl since 1994. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as he cupped a breast through her night shirt.

Violet's eyes popped open and she looked afraid as Tate descended on her. "Who... who are you?" she murmured.

"It's just a dream..." he whispered. "I'm going to make love to you."

"No," she gasped, but he stifled her protest with his hungry kiss.

As his tongue teased her lips and caressed the inner recesses of her mouth, she did everything she could to push him away. But Tate would not be deterred. He pushed up her nightie as he unzipped his pants. The crotch of her panties was moved aside as Tate pressed himself tightly against her struggling body.

"Forgive me," he breathed as he pushed his way into her hot, slick center.

Violet sobbed with each painful stroke. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," he said as he gazed down at her. "It will be over soon."

"Please..." she begged as he caressed her breasts through the thin fabric of her nightie. Never before had she felt so violated. As the pain faded to almost nothingness, she tried to focus on him... but she wasn't able to see his face. It was as though he had become a part of the darkness.

After several more deep, penetrating thrusts, it had ended. Violet felt a strange warmth filling her just before he carefully withdrew. She winced as he kissed away her tears.

"Thank you," she heard him whisper. Just before sleep returned to take her back under, Tate was gone.


	4. Another Promise

Violet Harmon: "So we're the Addams family now?" (American Horror Story)

(2011)

**Another Promise**

She awakened to the scent of blood and a damp sensation between her thighs. She rolled over in her bed, groaning with discomfort. To her surprise, her mother was standing in the doorway.

"Violet ~ honey, did you forget that your dad was taking us to the beach today?" asked Vivian Harman of her only child. "It should be a lot of fun. You need to get ready. I am afraid you've overslept. Where's your bathing suit?"

Violet wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up in bed and noticed the scarlet stains upon her ivory bed sheet. "Ohhh, Mom... I can't go. I guess I got my period," she said as she winced and covered herself with her bed sheet. "Do we have any pads in the hall bathroom?"

"Yeah, honey. You'll find everything you need in the bathroom closet. Are you sure you don't want to go?" asked Vivian with a concerned frown.

"No, Mom. You and Dad can go on without me. I will be fine. I can take care of myself, you know."

Vivian walked over and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Okay, but you if you need anything... anything at all, just call," Vivian urged.

"I'm fifteen now... not five," Violet said with annoyance after her mom left her bedroom. She waited a couple of minutes, then she climbed out of bed. Her inner thighs were sticky as she walked across the floor.

She made a face of disgust. Her monthly visits from her "friend" were always such an annoyance. "Uggghhh..." she groaned. "I would much rather go to the beach."

She stepped into the bathroom carrying a neat pile of fresh clothes. She was certain she'd feel better after a long, hot bath. She started the water in the tub as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin looked pale and nearly translucent. She thought she looked a bit like a zombie out of a horror movie. A sudden feeling that she was being watched made her shudder. There was something about this house... something out of the ordinary. She had felt it from the minute she and her parents had entered.

It was as if it was a living thing- and it was breathing, watching, and waiting. She trembled all over as those thoughts assaulted her. Something was there. In this very room. She KNEW it.

"I know you're watching me," Violet said. "And I'm NOT afraid of you."

In the corner of the bathroom, Tate watched as Violet stepped into the bath and settled herself into the water. He didn't make a sound as he watched her every move. He wondered if it had worked and if he had succeeded in his goal. *Is Violet carrying my child?* he thought as she washed the blood from her inner thighs with a soft washcloth.

"Of course she is," Nora said as she suddenly appeared at his side.

Violet couldn't see their apparitions, although she could sense their presence in the room. Tate and Nora stood not ten feet away, having a conversation as Violet bathed. "How can you be sure?" Tate asked. "How do you know she's pregnant?"

"Because she's meant to carry a baby - a very special baby, and that baby will be mine because this is MY house and the child she bears will be a replacement for my dear, departed Thaddeus," Nora replied.

A dozen questions suddenly came to Tate, but he held them back, each and every one. Only time would provide the answers he sought. Watching over Violet, even after Nora had disappeared, Tate vowed to protect her. "I'll never let anything hurt you, Violet... EVER," he swore. He reached out to caress her hair, damp from her bath. Violet shuddered. It was as if she could feel the sensation of his touch, even if he hadn't meant for her to. Their connection was just that strong. Tate wasn't sure how he could ever stay away from her. She was his light in a house of darkness.


	5. Familiar

Tate Langdon: "I'm in love with Violet." (American Horror Story)

**Familiar**

He watched her as she sat on the concrete wall and lit up a cigarette. She raised it to her lips as she stared off into the distance. The air was warm and still as she sat on the porch except for the occasional sound of a bird as it chirped in the nearby trees.

She didn't even feel it when he approached her; he had been watching her for some time now. He was fascinated with her. There was something about Violet that made her different than all the others who had occupied the house. She was special and she was his. Tate felt a fierce need to protect her.

It wasn't just because she might be carrying his child. Tate knew he had fallen in love with her. He also knew he couldn't keep his presence hidden forever. He had to be near her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he seated himself on the concrete wall next to her.

"I'm smoking a cigarette. What does it look like I am doing?" Violet answered. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I'm a new patient of your father's," he replied. "My name is Tate."

"I'm Violet," she said as she took a long drag off her cigarette. "What are you seeing my dad for?"

"Let's just say I have issues," Tate said. As he spoke, he snatched the cigarette from her. He crushed it on the ground with the heel of his shoe as she glared at him. "You shouldn't smoke those. They are bad for you."

"Hey!" Violet said angrily. "Who made YOU my keeper?"

As she stared into his dark eyes, something struck her. There was something familiar about him. A vague memory twisted in her gut. She felt breathless when she thought of that unsettling dream several nights ago.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her haunted expression.

"It's nothing..."

She said it was nothing, but Tate could see she was trembling all over. She was remembering. She was remembering that night when he appeared in her bedroom and he had violated her.

*It was just a dream,* he cried out to her with his mind, hoping that his words would somehow penetrate her. He didn't want her to remember and push him aside.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he fought the urge to hold her and comfort her. He would make it all up to her - somehow... some way. He HAD to find a way.

"Sometimes I have these dreams," she spoke. Another shudder overtook her. She couldn't really remember them but lately they had been nagging at her subconscious mind. Bit and pieces of disjointed memories had come to her along with sensations. She thought maybe she was losing her mind.

"Dreams can't hurt you," he said quietly. "Nothing can hurt you, Violet, because I won't let it."

She stared at him in disbelief. What in the world was he talking about? He baffled her more than those vague memories and the strange, fragmented sensations. He spoke as if he knew her - as if he had ALWAYS known her. What was more unsettling was a deep, inner knowledge that perhaps she knew him, too!

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded. "You DON'T know me!"

Tate knew she was becoming distraught so he began to retreat. He stood up slowly from the wall where he had been seated and headed toward the door. "Wait!" she called out, but it was too late. He had disappeared inside the house.

When she went to look for him, she couldn't find him. Who was he? In desperate need of answers, she headed to her father's study in hopes of finding out.

She walked in as Ben Harmon was reading the newspaper. "Who's Tate?" she demanded.


	6. Destiny

Violet Harmon: "How'd you get in here?" (American Horror Story)

**Destiny**

"Tate?" Ben Harmon repeated. "How do you know Tate? He's a patient of mine."

"He's your patient?"

"Yes. And he's deeply disturbed."

"What do you mean?"

"Violet, you know I can't reveal anything that Tate has told me in therapy," said Ben. "You know, patient confidentiality."

"I know, Dad, but -."

"Violet, you need to stay away from Tate," Dr. Harmon warned. "He's a very disturbed young man."

Staring at her father, Violet felt uneasy. Who WAS Tate? Who was he really? Why was he so familiar to her?

"Don't worry, Dad," Violet said. "I'm not going to do anything stupid."

She then turned on her heel and headed upstairs. She walked into her room, laid down on the bed, and switched on the stereo. Soon loud music had drowned out the sound of her thoughts. She closed her eyes as she began to relax.

She hadn't been resting long when the door opened and someone was standing over her bed. Suddenly, her eyes popped open, and there he was - in her room. "How did you get in here?" she demanded.

"I live in the neighborhood," he stated.

A couple of moments passed as she stared at him in shocked silence and he asked, "Why did your family move in?"

Sitting up on the bed, Violet reached over and turned down the volume on her stereo. "We were living in Boston, but my dad had an affair. Because of what happened, we had to move."

Tate nodded. "Since I'll be around a lot, do you think we could hang out?"

She suddenly blurted out, "I don't know; I've been having bad dreams!"

The urge to touch her and soothe her made him ache deep inside. He looked at her with tenderness and said, "Dreams can't hurt you."

"Maybe they can," she said. "They seem very real to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's you; I think you're part of the darkness."

Tate's face became incredibly pale and he looked like he might bolt. He shook his head as though in quiet denial. He visibly swallowed, then he slowly expelled his breath. "They're only dreams," he insisted. "They can't hurt you. I would never let anything hurt you."

"Who are you, Tate?" she asked. She went into his arms as though she were seeking comfort.

"I'm your destiny," he said in a whisper.

His words were spoken so softly, she could barely hear them. Her tears stung at her eyes as she rested her cheek against his chest. "You're so cold. Why are you so cold?" she questioned.

He locked his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. She was the only warmth he'd ever known. She was the light. She was EVERYTHING. *Stay in my arms,* he was thinking. *Just stay here, and you can keep me warm.*

For the first time since he had agreed to help Nora, he didn't think of the promise he had made her. He only thought of Violet; how it felt to be so close to her. He wanted Violet... needed her. She would be his; forever. It wasn't about what Nora wanted anymore. It was about what Tate wanted... and he knew he'd never let Violet go.


	7. Forever

Tate Langdon: "Ever since you got here, this is the better place." (American Horror Story)

**Forever**

There was something about Tate that made him different from anyone Violet had ever known. It was as if she had known him forever. From the first moment he appeared to her, Violet felt a bond with him that was like no other. He was a part of her dreams, although she could not recall them. There was something scary and sinister lurking in the darkness, but she wasn't able to remember its significance. Whenever she was frightened, Tate would soothe her with a soft touch or a gentle word. Very gradually, she was learning to trust him. She knew her dad had said that Tate was dangerous and disturbed, but that didn't stop her desire to spend time with him. She spent every free moment with Tate, sometimes skipping school so they could hang out together in the dusty old attic.

"Why are you always here?" Violet asked as she lay on velvet love-seat in the attic as Tate sat on the floor next to her and read to her from a worn book of poems.

"Where else would I go?" Tate asked with a shrug. "Are you saying you want me to go?"

"No, I don't want you to go, Tate... but don't you have a home?"

"I lived here once... a long time ago," he stated. "With my mother, my father, my sister and my brother."

"Where did they go?" she asked.

Once again he shrugged. "Don't know," he said. "My dad had an affair... like your dad. But my parents hated each other. It didn't turn out well."

"What happened?"

"My dad left... and he never came back. I miss him."

"What about your brother and sister?"

"My mom took my sister away... and my brother - he's dead," Tate said sadly.

"What happened to him?"

Tate didn't answer. He looked away, great sorrow reflected in his gaze. Violet wanted to kiss away his sadness.

"I'm sorry, Tate," Violet said as she drew his hand into hers. "If you ever want to talk about it, I am here. I want you to know I care."

A small smile played on his lips when he heard her words. She cared. No one had ever really cared about him, except for his brother Beau, his sister Adelaide, and Nora who had protected him. Knowing Violet truly cared made Tate's heart expand.

"It's a better place, now that you're here," he stated.

"It's a a better place for me, too, having you here. I was always so lonely before. So alone," she told him. "It's been difficult, growing up an only child."

"You'll never be lonely again," Tate promised her. "We'll be together forever."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it," he said as he lightly squeezed her hand. "Forever."


End file.
